una vida de locos
by FLUTEdragneel777
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, es una chica de 16 años, que por asi decirlo es de clase super alta, que lleva dos vidas completamente diferentes. Natsu Dragneel, un chico de 17 años, al que le gusta divertirse como si no existiera un mañana, y para mas colmo: es el mas popular de toda la universidad. ¿Qué sucedera cuando estos dos se encuentren?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia, es una chica de 16 años, que por asi decirlo es de clase super alta, que lleva dos vidas completamente diferentes.

Natsu Dragneel, un chico de 17 años, al que le gusta divertirse como si no existiera un mañana, y para mas colmo: es el mas popular de toda la universidad.

¿Qué sucederá cuando estos dos se encuentren?


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 **La historia es completamente mía, no al plagio**

 **Espero que les guste**

En una hermosa mansion, especificamente en una de sus habitaciones, se encontraba una rubia durmiendo placidamente sobre su enorme cama, cuando de repente, suena el p# % despertador.

-AAAAAAH!-grita sobresaltada por el sonido de este-pero si mer acabo de dormir-dijo voleando a ver la hora y drasticamente su cara de sueño cambio a una de impresionada y enojo-Muy bien Heartfilia, que bonita impresion daras tu primer dia de clases-se regaño a si misma-ahora, menos charla y mas movimiento-dijo, y con esto se metio al baño.

Al salir llevaba puestos unos tacones del 6 negros (antes muerta que sencilla XD), unos shorts negros y por ultimo una polera azul.

-nuevo record-dijo luego de haber visto la hora- ahora a comer.

Al llegar a la cocina sus padres estaban sentados comiendo.

-Buenos dias-dijo al sentarse a comer igualmente.

-Buenos dias-dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa.

De repente suena el tlf de su padre y este contesta.

-Heattfilia- con su voz autoritaria-, ok...-dice-espere un segundo-le dice al que esta al tlf y se voltea a ver a lucy-, cariño a que hora sales de clases hoy?-le dice a su hija-Etto...creo que a las 3...porque?.

-ok, esta bien, claro, se lo dire, gracias a usted, hasta luego- y con esto cuelga y vuelve nuevamente su vista hacia lucy-cariño me llamo tu manager diciendo que tiene una nueva cancion para ti...tienes que estar a mas tardar a las 4 en la disquera, para empezar a ensayar-dice con una sonrisa.

-esta bien...-suspira.

-Estrellita, no pongas esa cara, todos aqui sabemos que al entrar en la universidad, se hacen mas dificiles las cosas, pero para lograr que se vuelvan faciles se tiene que poner un poco de esfuerzo, ¿si?-le dice su madre con su sonrisa maternal.

-claro-le responde igualmente con una sonrisa, y mira el reloj-bueno...me voy no quiero llegar tarde-dice-me llovo el audi R8 por si preguntan-agrega

-cuidado al manejar e.e-dice su padre-no quiero ver otra multa-agrega

-ajam-dice burlona lucy-jajajajaj-y se va.

 **POV LUCY**

Ya en el trafico justo en un semaforo-aaah-suspiro-espero llevar una vida normal en la universidad-dice-bueno...aunque no tenga peluca y no soy Estelar...sigo siendo una Heartfilia...-digo para luego apollarme en el volante- DEMONIOS, MUEVAN ESAS PIERNAS QUE NO LAS TIENEN DE ADORNO!-digo exasperada, ya que esos mortales de ahi afuera, caminan con una lentitud sobre el rayado aunque ya el semaforo esta en verde-aleluyaaa-digo cuando por fin se quitan y yo sigo mi camino.

Al llegar a la universidad aparco el carro, y me quedo impresionada por lo bonito y elegante que es la universidad, para luego fijarme en que en lo mas alto estan una enormes letras que dicen FAIRY TAIL. wao, digo para mis adentros y luego dirijirme a la entreda, y para mu hermosa suerte no hay nadie,NADIE, ok...nunca fue a la primaria, ni a la secundaria, siempre vi clases en casa...que diablos se hace el primer dia de clases?...

Volteo a todos lados para ver si hay alguien que me diga, pero en una de esas, choco con algo duro,pero blando a la vez, y para mi bella suerte, caigo sentada xd

-oh disculpa, no fue mi intencion-me dice el desconocide, mi entras me tiende la mano para levantarme-Tranquilo fue mi culpa, no vi al voltear-le digo para luego tomar su mano y, oh mi dios, es super suavee, inmediatamente levanto la cabeza para ver quien es y...OH POR DIOS...

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **Si les gusto dejen sus sensualones reviews**

 **Soy nueva en esta pagina, y no se como rayos se publica, dure quinientos años tratando de montar la historia ajajja**

 **abrazo psicologico**


End file.
